The Man Who Lived
by a tongue untied
Summary: 7 years after the defeat of Voldemort, Harry has resurfaced. He returns to Britain to find all of his old friends changed and on journeys of their own. HG RHr OotP spoilers
1. Salley's

**Disclaimer:** I'm just out for a joyride in J.K. Rowling's Mercedes-Benz. I'll be returning to my very own Pinto soon.

* * *

These thoughts had been plaguing him for a while. For seven years to be exact.  
  
He was not happy where he was. He was not happy where he had been. He was coming to terms with the realization that he did not know how to be happy.  
  
Harry Potter lay in bed contemplating these thoughts. Any thought he had of a time when he had been happy was two-fold, as each happy memory had an equally unhappy counterpart. As it was, he more often found himself obsessed with the unhappy ones than those that were happy.  
  
Disgusted, he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stretched and stood. He had absolutely no hope of getting any sleep, even though he tried every night. This was merely a routine, something that Harry found comfort in. He dressed slowly, pulling on a pair of jeans and a sweater. Out of habit he put his wand in his pocket and left his tiny apartment.  
  
Once out on the street Harry let his feet direct his way, as Harry's eyes were too busy watching the scene. A familiar warning echoed in the back of his mind. _Constant vigilance_. He could not deny that even out in the Muggle world he practiced it. Especially in a city of this size. Crime happened everywhere, around everyone. Unfortunately, Harry was never able to get rid of that nasty heroic habit of his. He was that man who helped little old ladies cross the street and ran down muggers to retrieve the victim's wallet. _Old habits die hard_, Harry shrugged.  
  
He turned a corner and entered a little hole in the wall bar. He settled onto the stool in the corner, the same one in which he always sat. The bartender, a rotund man named Salley for some unknown reason, waddled over to where Harry sat and leaned against the bar.  
  
"Hey there, English. Whiskey and a Guinness?" Harry nodded somberly. He hated the nickname that Salley had saddled him with his first time he had come into the bar, one year prior.  
  
Salley poured Harry's drinks and placed them in front of him. Harry downed the whiskey first before turning his attention to his Guinness. Salley would often stand across from Harry at the bar for the first fifteen minutes that Harry was there, hoping that Harry would initiate a conversation. As Harry never did, Salley would begin rambling on about his youth. Harry was content to listen to Salley and put in his own two cents here and there, but he rarely went in depth with him. He found it easier to listen than to speak.  
  
Tonight, however, was different. After giving Harry his drinks, Salley had gone back to the other end of the bar where he was deep in conversation with a woman Harry had never seen before. Harry shrugged and began to drift off into his own thoughts. A television flashed the news above the bar and snapped Harry back to reality when the newscaster relayed the date.  
  
"Good evening, today is May 12th and this is today's news." Harry bristled at the date.  
  
"Salley!" He called down the bar. "Is today really May 12th?"  
  
Salley looked up, surprise evident on his face. "Well, that's a replay of the evening news. As it's a bit after midnight, it's actually the 13th, if that's more acceptable to you, English."  
  
Harry said nothing, but quickly drained his pint. "Salley, I'm going to need another."  
  
Salley left his conversation and pulled another pint for Harry. He brought it over to Harry and leaned into him conspiratorially. "Listen, English, don't let it get to you."  
  
Harry laughed bitterly. "It's not the anniversary of getting my heart broken or anything, Salley. Trust me, this is well deserved."  
  
Salley smiled sadly. "_Harry_, I know."  
  
Harry looked up in shock. He had never once told Salley his name. He knew it for a fact because he never told anyone his name. Just the same that if recognition ever flashed in the eyes of someone he met, he left. Quickly.  
  
"What did you say?" Harry tried, but could not keep the surprise from his voice.  
  
Salley stared at him intently. He saw fear lurking in Harry's eyes. Salley smiled brightly. "I said, you know best English. I'm gonna go finish up my conversation here. You need anything else, you let me know." Salley turned and retreated to his conversation.  
  
Harry watched him return to his conversation with the woman down the bar. He felt the old paranoia sweep over him. Was she a witch? Was she telling Salley all about him? He felt the urge to run. As it was he had stayed too long in New York City. He had not stayed more than one year in any place, but he had truly felt invisible here. Was he found?  
  
He fought the old urges and decided to stay put for the time being. Harry was sure he was just imagining the fact that the old man had called him by his name. He laughed inwardly. He really needed some sleep. If there was just something he could do to get some.  
  
Harry watched Salley and the woman for a few moments. It did not appear that they were discussing him, so Harry turned back to his pint.  
  
_Seven years_, he mused. _I'll bet Hermione and Ron have tons of kids_. He found that image rather amusing and tried to imagine Ron herding a gaggle of children down a street. He was sure that Hermione was some sort of high-ranking official and that Ron was the stay at home dad. This image was even more amusing than the last.  
  
He chuckled and finished his second pint. "Salley! Another! How about another whiskey as well? Tonight's a special night."  
  
Salley smiled sadly and prepared the drinks. As he did, the woman moved from the other side of the bar to Harry's. She smiled at Harry.  
  
"Celebrating?" She held out her hand. "The name's Sheila. I thought it would be easier for Salley if I came down this way, as we're the only two in the place."  
  
Harry shook her hand, feeling more inclined towards conversation than he had in years. "They call me English."  
  
"So I gathered." She sipped her beer lightly. "From Britain, then?"  
  
"What? Is my accent not thick enough for you? I suppose I've been a bit Americanized." Harry downed his second whiskey. "So what brings you to Salley's, Sheila?"  
  
Salley shook his head. "Now, Sheila, I do believe this is more than I have ever heard this one speak in the year he has been coming here. I think you may have an admirer."  
  
Harry smiled a little sloppily as Sheila rolled her eyes. "Please, I am much too old for this one. He's just a kid!" She turned her attention back to Harry. "You got a name, English?"  
  
Although he was feeling a little blurry around the edges, Harry was sober enough to realize she was prying. Harry hated when people pried. "Nah, 'round here English is good enough for me."  
  
Sheila smiled slightly. "Well that's a little sad, don't you think? Drinking alone, not even telling anyone your name? It must be hard to actually realize you exist, don't you think?"  
  
Harry pondered this question for a moment and chose his words carefully when he chose to answer. "You're a little nosey, don't you think?"  
  
Sheila laughed loudly at this. "You caught me! I'm a regular busybody. Salley, get this boy another drink on me. Another whiskey, English?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Several drinks later, Harry was incredibly drunk. He chattered incessantly with Sheila and Salley, even though somewhere behind the alcohol induced cloud warning bells were going off.  
  
Sheila looked at him sagely. "So, English, you ready to answer that question I asked you earlier?"  
  
Harry turn his unfocused eyes on her. "What question?"  
  
"Well, I asked you if it was hard to exist with no one knowing who you are."  
  
Harry smiled widely. "But people do know who I am!"  
  
"And who is that?" Sheila and Salley appeared to be hanging on his every word.  
  
Harry, extremely social in his intoxicated state, did not fail to notice that he was the center of attention and he liked it. So he continued to speak. "Everyone!" He laughed hysterically.  
  
Sheila prodded him. "Everyone?"  
  
"Of course," Harry nodded as though he was a bobble-head doll. "Not that it matters, really. I disappeared you know."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yep, you asked how I exist. The answer is simple. I don't want to exist!" He slapped the bar with his hand and laughed uproariously.  
  
Sheila and Salley exchanged glances. "Excuse me, I need to use the washroom," Sheila stood up. Harry had grown very observant in the past seven years, and had he not been drinking he would have noticed that Sheila actually went behind the bar and into the office rather than to the washrooms, which were in the exact opposite direction.  
  
Harry continued to laugh to himself and Salley was glancing nervously back towards the office, frightened that Harry would notice Sheila had not gone to the washroom. Sheila returned in less than five minutes.  
  
"Half an hour," she murmured to Salley as she sat down.  
  
"What was that?" Harry's voice seemed to have risen several notches in the course of his drinking.  
  
"Nothing, English. Just asking Salley for another beer."  
  
Harry nodded blearily. He simply wanted to rest his head on the bar. "Maybe...maybe I should get home."   
  
Salley shot Sheila an alarmed look. Taking it in stride, Sheila merely shook her head at Harry. "Aww, come on English. You haven't had that much. Let's have one more drink, eh?"  
  
Unable to fight her, Harry consented. Salley pulled two more pints and placed them in front of his only two customers. Normally, Harry would have wondered why there was no one else present in the bar that night. On this night, however, Harry just reveled in the fact that Salley was at his beck and call.  
  
But Harry did want to go home. He wanted to crawl into bed and hoped he would be able to sleep. He downed his beer quickly and turned to Sheila. "I'm really going now. I've got to...just going to...bye."  
  
He stood up shakily and walked to the door. Salley turned his attention towards Sheila, but she just nodded. Harry walked to the door on rubber legs, but before he could reach it, the door opened.  
  
Harry looked at the figure that was entering the bar. His mouth became a giant "O". He began to shake his head violently. Words swam just below his grasp and the only word he could get a decent grip on was the word "no". So he said it. Loudly.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Albus Dumbledore just smiled benignly. "Hello Harry."

* * *

**Author's Note:** As this is my first fanfiction, I am VERY interested in hearing what you all have to say! All constructive criticisms welcome. 


	2. Birthday Party at the Burrow

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize, the credit goes to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

There was a huge party going on at the Burrow. It seemed as though half of the wizarding world had been invited. Mrs. Weasley bustled from kitchen to the yard constantly bringing out platters piled high with food.  
  
While everyone was enjoying one another's company there was one person who stole everyone's attention. He also happened to be the very reason everyone was gathered at the Burrow.  
  
Hermione smiled over at Ginny. "He's so handsome! And such a little show-man!"  
  
Ginny giggled as she sipped a butterbeer. "Just like his father."  
  
Hermione nodded and glanced back out towards the toddler. She laughed as she saw one of the twins toss him high up in the air. As Mrs. Weasley tottered by with more platters, Hermione leapt up.  
  
"Can I help, Molly?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley's hair had tons of frizzy locks sticking out at all sorts of angles. "No, dear. I've got it all under control," she said absentmindedly.  
  
Ginny shot Hermione a sideways look. "It doesn't look like we'll have much time with the birthday boy, so why don't we head into the kitchen. Mum can't shoo us out if we're already there."  
  
Hermione nodded and the two headed off towards the house. "I wonder where Ron is," she mused.  
  
"Probably with the rest of Aidan's adoring fans. I swear, that child is going to grow up thinking he is the most amazing thing to ever walk this planet. I almost feel bad for his cousins," Ginny commented, thinking about her older brothers' children.  
  
"Yes, but you have to admit, if any child ever needed that extra attention it would be Aidan," Hermione said this without thinking. The minute she did she shot Ginny a worried look. "I'm sorry."  
  
Ginny smiled tightly. "Nothing to worry about, Hermione. It's nothing my mother hasn't said time and again."  
  
When the two entered the kitchen they were shocked to find it in various stages of disarray. Hermione began to throw away garbage, while Ginny washed the dirty dishes. Just as they had finished tidying up, Mrs. Weasley came thundering back in.  
  
"What are you girls doing?! You should be outside, enjoying the party!"  
  
"We're just trying to help, Mum. We thought if we cleaned up a bit it would help make things a bit easier on you. You have to admit this kitchen was a disaster area." Ginny finished putting the dishes away in the cupboards and turned to her mother. "Why don't you sit down and I'll make you a cup of tea? There can't be that much left for you to do until we bring out the cake."  
  
Mrs. Weasley obliged her daughter, and plopped into a seat at the kitchen table. "I suppose I could just take a wee rest. What in the world was I thinking by inviting all these people?"  
  
Hermione laughed and settled in a seat across from Mrs. Weasley. "Oh Molly, you know you love it. You miss having all your children wreaking havoc, so you just decided to multiply that number by, oh, ten."  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled weakly. "But all the same, maybe I went a tad bit overboard. Aidan's only turning two. Now the parties will have to get bigger and bigger as the years progress. Oh," she moaned, "why didn't I start out small?"  
  
Ginny laughed as she handed her mother a cup of tea. "Oh Mum, don't worry. In five years' time Aidan's going to need to have his feet planted firmly back on earth. That'll be the year we just forget his birthday. It will do him some good."  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled and patted her only daughter's hand. "Ginny, dear, you're a wonderful mother."  
  
Ginny looked down at Mrs. Weasley. "Only as good as the example that was set first-hand for me."  
  
Hermione watched this scene play out before her. It was not a new scene. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had taken to speaking like this ever since Aidan had been born. Hermione wondered if the same thing would happen to her and her mother once she had a child. But then, she reflected, perhaps it wouldn't seeing as how Hermione would have Ron by her side when they did have children, she hoped.  
  
Ginny and Mrs. Weasley had broken apart. "Where's the cake, Mum? I want to see it!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley started. "Oh! I haven't even decorated it yet! How could I have forgotten?"  
  
Ginny put a hand on Mrs. Weasley's shoulder. "I'll take care of it. Just relax for once. You won't have much time to do that once Angelina has those babies and Fred is constantly bringing them here for you to watch!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley laughed. "Actually, I can't wait. More babies is just what this place needs!" She shot a pointed look at Hermione, who ducked her head once she realized this.  
  
"Can I give you a hand with the cake, Ginny?" Hermione was trying to disengage Mrs. Weasley's focus on her.  
  
"No thanks, Hermione. I'd like to do this myself." Ginny busied herself at the counter with her wand and an enormous 3-layer cake.  
  
Hermione was stuck. She knew Mrs. Weasley was still watching her. She decided to give in. "Yes, Molly?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley quickly averted her eyes and began to stir her tea with purpose. "Nothing, dear. Just wondering whether you and Ron were possibly discussing children at all. I'm sure that seeing all of Ron's brothers have families is making you want one possibly, dear?"  
  
Hermione sighed. If she told Mrs. Weasley that she and Ron were discussing it, that would certainly get her off of her back. However, it would open the door for Mrs. Weasley to repeatedly ask her about it. She made a decision. "No, we haven't been discussing it at all Molly. We are quite enjoying life as it is right now."  
  
Molly looked displeased. "You know dear, you should consider it. You're what? 25 years old now? You and Ron have been married for four years, I dare say it's time. You are not getting any younger."  
  
Hermione nodded. "I know Molly. We've got tons of nieces and nephews though, so I don't think we're in a huge rush. Plus, I don't think I could really handle seven children like you. I'd rather keep it small, if and when we do decide to go in that direction."  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked put out, as if she imagined all her children would want large families after coming from hers. Hermione did not have the heart to tell her that more likely, most of Mrs. Weasley's children would prefer small families and be able to get some privacy, even if it was done late in life.  
  
"Cake's done!" Ginny proclaimed triumphantly. Using her wand, she levitated the cake to the kitchen table so her mother and sister-in-law could see it.  
  
"Oh Ginny! It's beautiful!" Mrs. Weasley's eyes began to glisten. This had happened more and more often since her only daughter had become a mother as well.  
  
"Maybe it's time to round everyone up and get the cake over with. I know Aidan will be pleased to be able to open his gifts."  
  
Four hours, dozens of presents, and pounds of cake later, Ginny was laying in her bedroom at the Burrow staring at the ceiling unable to fall asleep.  
  
If she closed her eyes she would see smiling brown eyes twinkling at her. It was a problem she often encountered late at night, especially when her son was reaching a milestone in his life.  
  
It was not that Ginny did not like thinking about her late husband. It was just that every time she did she was reminded that he was not there, that he had never met his son.  
  
Ginny enjoyed living with her parents, if anything if offered live-in baby-sitting benefits. However, she often wished she had been able to give her son an average family life, rather than this impromptu one fate had forced on them.  
  
Although she feigned absolute interest in the cake in the kitchen, Ginny had heard her mother's conversation with Hermione. Ginny had to admit she was not surprised at Hermione apparent disinterest in having children. Although Ginny knew Hermione wanted children, she also understood her fears. Ginny reasoned that if she had a sister-in-law who had lost a husband due to a Death Eater uprising, she would also probably be a bit unsure of having children.  
  
Although Voldemort had been defeated seven years ago, the remnants of his handiwork still remained. His followers had fled the country, making it difficult to locate each one. As time had worn on, they had filtered back into Britain making sure they were not found, yet avenging their fallen master.  
  
It was only a matter of time before something horrible happened. Before Voldemort there had been Grindelwald. How long it was before someone just as horrible surfaced, Ginny did not know. But she did know that there was no way one could have lived through what she had lived through and not look towards future evil.  
  
As happened every night, Ginny's thoughts turned to someone else. It always happened as she finally drifted off to sleep. The thoughts of her fallen husband led to Voldemort, and thoughts of Voldemort could only lead to one person. Harry Potter.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks to those of you who reviewed. The next chapter will move focus back to Harry and some questions will be answered. Sorry for making you wait!


	3. Back at Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the computer I am writing this on. Everything you recognize is J.K. Rowling's, unless you recognize it from the previous chapters, then I suppose it belongs to me!

* * *

Harry eyes snapped open. The minute the light hit them, he groaned and immediately closed them. His head pounded. His stomach swirled. He knew if he sat up he was going to vomit. But where the hell was he? Harry ran through the events of the evening before, of drinking at Salley's with that woman - _What was her name?_ - and of Dumbledore.  
  
With that thought Harry opened his eyes again and recognition settled in the pit of his already upset stomach. He was lying on a cot in the headmaster's office. He was back at Hogwarts.  
  
He sighed inwardly and steeled himself for his ascent into an upright position. As he swung his legs over the cot and sat up he saw Fawkes sitting on his perch. Harry ignored him even as he began to sing. "Shut up," he growled as he put his head in his hands. With his eyes closed and resting in his head he did not see Dumbledore come into the office.  
  
When Harry heard the door snap shut he jerked his head up. Once he saw who the person that had entered was, his face set in a stony glare.  
  
"Good morning, Harry. I trust you slept alright." Dumbledore walked behind his desk and sat down, folding his hands on his desk.  
  
Harry said nothing, but did not break eye contact with the headmaster.  
  
"I suppose you wonder why you're here." Dumbledore played along with Harry's defiance, staring at him evenly with no sign of distress. After a moment though, his eyes softened. "I've missed you Harry. I wish you hadn't--"  
  
"Disappeared?" Harry ignored his raging hangover and stood up. He began to pace in front of Dumbledore's desk. "Why's that? Missed having vital information that you choose to keep from me? Missed having me regard you as a father?" Harry all but spat the last word.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes betrayed nothing of what he was thinking. Seven years had not served to diminish the frustration Harry felt when looking into Dumbledore's eyes. He decided to try another tactic.  
  
"Still headmaster?" Harry sneered. "I would have thought they would have booted you out of here." Still nothing. Giving up, Harry huffed his way over to one of two chairs that sat opposite of Dumbledore's desk. "Just tell me what you want," he sighed.  
  
Dumbledore regarded him carefully before speaking. "People were worried about you Harry. We just wanted to be sure you were safe."  
  
"So why didn't you just let your spies watch me, talk to me, get me drunk? Oh wait, you did! And besides all that, you just had to come and fetch me home. I am fine. I do not need you, nor any of your little minions watching over me." Harry crossed his arms defiantly, much as he would have done were he thirteen years old again.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "They are not my minions, Harry. They are my friends, and yours. You seem to have forgotten that."  
  
Harry snorted. "I have forgotten nothing. It's you who have all forgotten. Forgotten that you left me on my own, every last one of you!"  
  
"We had to Harry. It was not our fight."  
  
"That's all fine and well, but you could have at least supported me. Been there for me. Anything." Harry could feel tears prickling at the back of his eyes, but he hadn't cried for seven years and he would not begin now, not in front of Dumbeldore anyways.  
  
Dumbledore smiled sadly. "If I could change it, Harry, I would. What's done is done. What I am asking from you now is to come back. To make peace with us. You cannot let the past determine your future. You were a bright boy, and I am certain you've become an even more intelligent man."  
  
Harry looked darkly at Dumbledore. "What do you mean you want me to return? That's bullshit, I'm sorry for the language, but it is. There is no way in hell I will ever be able to live a normal life here, and you know it."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Harry, having people congratulate you or even admire is not a bad thing. In fact, in your case it is more than amply called for."  
  
Harry ran his hands through his hair, frustrated. "I'm not qualified for any jobs, I never received any formal training for anything."  
  
"As far as I can tell, you are not very qualified for any jobs in the Muggle realm, either."  
  
Harry knew this to be the truth. But at least when he was among Muggles he was able to retreat within himself and was never forced to recount what had happened seven years ago to anyone but his inner monologue.  
  
Harry Potter was incredibly stubborn, but he knew when he was beat. "What are you suggesting, Dumbledore?"  
  
A wide smile broke out upon Dumbledore's face. "Ah, I am so happy you've finally asked. I would like you to join us here."  
  
"Here? At Hogwarts? Doing what?" Harry asked incredulously.  
  
"Anything you wish, Harry. I'm not picky."  
  
Harry stared at Dumbledore quizzically. "Then why in the hell do you want me here if you've nothing for me to do?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, there's actually plenty you could do Harry. We've been in the process of rebuilding ever since the end of the war. As you are well aware, we lost several teachers in battles. We have not yet had an entirely full class, of the amount of students you would recall from your days here, so we have not yet had the need for a full teaching staff. However, this fall we will be reopening to our original capacity, meaning plainly, we need professors."  
  
Harry's mouth opened wide. Then shut. Then opened again. "No."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head at Harry. "Alas, I thought you were a true Gryffindor. Feeling a bit faint of heart? Is it the headache or the upset stomach that is answering for you at this moment?"  
  
Harry felt venom in his mouth as he pursed it shut. "Neither."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Now Harry, don't retreat into yourself again. I must say, you've never been able to pull off anger very effectively."  
  
Harry stood up and balled his hands into fists. "Are you trying to upset me?"  
  
Dumbledore also stood. "Only as much as you're trying to irritate me. You are not a child any longer, Harry. Gone with your youth is the also the right to throw a tantrum. You are a man, but you are not just any man. It is time that you fully realized and accepted that."  
  
Harry said nothing. He merely spun on his foot and strode to the door. However, when he reached it he found it locked. He pulled out his wand. "_Alohomora_." Nothing. Harry was about to try a larger spell when Dumbledore quietly said, "_Accio wand_." Harry's wand flew from his hand into Dumbledore's. He turned and stared at Dumbledore for a minute. He then turned back to the door and thought, _Fine, I'll do it the Muggle way_. He threw his entire body weight into the door. It did not even slight against the massive movement. After three more times of physically abusing himself, Harry gave up. He turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"Fine, whatever you want. Just let me the hell out of here."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that just yet. We are awaiting a guest."  
  
Harry said nothing, but went meekly back to the seat he had vacated earlier. Dumbledore went back to his seat behind his desk, still firmly grasping Harry's wand in one hand and his own in the other.  
  
They sat like that for ten minutes with Harry staring off into space and Dumbledore smiling placidly at Harry. When a knock came at the door, Dumbledore pointed his wand and muttered a charm so imperceptibly that Harry could not discern it. When the door opened, Remus Lupin walked in.  
  
The second Harry had seen the Marauder's face he immediately turned away. The fact that Remus looked as haggard as ever and the events of Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts, Harry found he could not even look at him. Torn between pity and anger, Harry kept his eyes focused on a wall in the opposite direction.  
  
"Hello Harry," Lupin said quietly. Harry grunted in response.  
  
"Have a seat Remus." Dumbledore gestured towards the empty seat next to Harry. "Harry and I have just been discussing the concept you and I had discussed a few months ago."  
  
Lupin sat down and turn towards Harry who still refused to look at Lupin. "What do you think, Harry?" Harry said nothing. Lupin gave up and turned his attention towards the headmaster. "What has he decided?"  
  
Harry scoffed. "I've decided nothing, but it would appear as though the amazing Albus Dumbledore has decided it for me." He had not moved his focus from the wall.  
  
Lupin looked at Harry with even more sadness than usual lining his eyes. "Well Harry, if you'd like, you still own half of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. You could stay there until the fall term. If you like," he added this last part to stress the fact that Harry did not need to do anything he did not want to.  
  
Dumbledore jumped in. "That sounds like an excellent idea. You can maintain your hermit status perfectly there, Harry."  
  
Harry finally tore his eyes away from the wall. He stared at Dumbledore for a moment before speaking. "You can manipulate me, you can take my wand, you can spy on me; but do not assume to know anything about the life I keep, alright?"  
  
Dumbledore fingered Harry's wand absentmindedly. Then he placed at the very edge of the desk, right in front of Harry. "I trust you implicitly Harry. And I assume to know nothing of which you suffer, nor will I until the day you decide to discuss with me."  
  
"If I were you, I would not waste my time waiting for it." Harry snatched his wand back and stood. "Alright. I'll go to Grimmauld Place and think about your offer for one month. That is all I can promise you at this point in time. I hope it is enough."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, pleased. Lupin also stood. "Do you still know how to Apparate, Harry?"  
  
"Of course I do," Harry snapped. "I may have lived as a Muggle for the past seven years but it's not as though I haven't used magic. How do you think I stayed so well concealed?"  
  
Lupin nodded acquiescingly. "We'll have to go down to Hogsmeade."  
  
Harry nodded curtly and left the office. Lupin stayed behind only for a moment. "Was he this difficult the entire time?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled, the twinkle in his eye restored. "Even more so when under the influence. If you had only seen him last night."  
  
Lupin shook his head. "Something tells me I'm happy I'm not. You'll tell Tonks we convinced him to stay? And tell her thank you for me. I never thought I would see him again. This would not have been possible without her."  
  
Dumbledore patted Lupin's arm. "Of course, I'll make sure she knows. I wouldn't be surprised if she stopped by Grimmauld Place just to make sure he has no hard feelings."  
  
"Does he know it was her?"  
  
"That all depends on how much he remembers from last night. However, judging by the state I found him in, I would imagine that he does not know. I doubt that will stop our dear Tonks though."  
  
"He won't be happy if anyone comes to visit." Lupin headed towards the door. "I'll keep you informed of anything worth noting."  
  
"And I'll be stopping by in the next week. Goodbye Remus." Dumbledore stopped at a shelf on his way back to his desk. He pulled his Pensieve off of the shelf and sat down at his desk to delve into his thoughts.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Thanks again to anyone and everyone who reviewed (all one of you since the second chapter went up!) I really appreciate it! Your reviews make me want to write more, as evidenced by the posting of two chapters in one day! Also, I'm really sorry that I've been leaving you all with many questions, but it's just the way I write. I like to leave things open until later, but trust me EVERYTHING will be understood eventually, if not soon! 


	4. Sunday at the Burrow

**Disclaimer:** It's J.K.'s.

* * *

Sundays at the Burrow were always very crowded and boisterous. The Weasleys who lived nearby often stopped by in the morning for the enormous Sunday lunch that was Molly Weasley's specialty.  
  
In the tiny kitchen, Ginny was cutting a biscuit into tiny pieces for Aidan. To her left, Ron was shoveling food in his mouth while Hermione mulled over the Sunday Prophet, slowly sipping a cup of tea. Fred and a very pregnant Angelina were eating even more food than Ron, something Fred chalked up to pregnancy cravings. George was talking to his father about the current profit margins of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.  
  
Molly Weasley was in her element. She was cooking food before it was even asked for, and she seemed to know exactly what everyone wanted. She was even guessing Angelina's requests before she asked, most likely due to the fact that after six pregnancies Molly knew what pregnant women wanted.  
  
A familiar crack resounded in the living room. Every one in the kitchen looked at each other, confused as to who else could be arriving. After a moment, everyone's heads turned to George.  
  
After realizing that everyone was staring at him accusingly, George shouted indignantly, "One time! And it was months ago, let me remind you! I also now have a very regulated screening process, which includes the weeding out of psychotic, stalking witches!"  
  
Everyone's heads swiveled to the doorframe where Albus Dumbledore stood. Fred cackled maniacally.  
  
"New girlfriend, George?" George shot Fred and evil look.  
  
"If only I could be counted among those numbers," Dumbledore said, his characteristic smile adorning his face.  
  
Hermione looked the most concerned out of anyone. "Do you need something? Do you need me at Hogwarts? I can Apparate into Hogsmeade immediately. Is it something to do with the new protections we put up last month? Did they fall already? I had really assumed that this time I had gotten them correct, I highly doubt I could have failed again..."  
  
Ron looked over at Hermione. Drawing his wand quickly he muttered, "Silencio!" While her voice had emptied her room, her anger quickly took it's place.  
  
She turned on Ron quicker than any professional Seeker could turn on a Snitch. She was moving her mouth in large, exaggerated movements, as though she was screaming. She began to advance on Ron menacingly, who continued to back away from her. The two circled the kitchen, Ron grinning madly and Hermione silently screaming.  
  
"What did you do, Ron?" Mrs. Weasley looked concerned while the rest of the Weasleys watched the scenario play out as none had heard Ron mutter the charm.  
  
"Used a silencing charm. I do it when she won't shut up. They usually don't last very long though, because eventually she gets mad enough to use wordless magic to reverse it."  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley gave Ron a look that almost equaled Hermione's current facial expression while Ron merely shrugged, his grin still intact. Hermione and Ron were still circling the kitchen as Mrs. Weasley repealed the charm's effects on Hermione mid-scream.  
  
"--KILL YOU!!!" Realizing that her voice had returned, Hermione took full advantage of it. "YOU KNOW I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO IT! WHY I EVER MARRIED SUCH AN IDIOTIC PRAT IS BEYOND ME!!! YOU ARE SO IMMATURE! IF YOU CANNOT STAND TO HEAR ME SPEAK YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE DATED ME, YOU BLOODY GIT! I WILL KILL YOU!!!" She began to move in on him faster, her hands ahead of her as though she was about to strangle him.  
  
"Now, Hermione, love. Don't be rash. Remember how we normally laugh it off?" Ron was beginning to get nervous and was finding it harder to avoid her in the small kitchen as his family was refusing to get out of the way of Hermione's murderous rampage.  
  
"YOU laugh about it! I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" From the corner of the kitchen table Fred and George began giggling like mad as Fred brandished his wand and whispered something. Suddenly, Ron found that he couldn't move at all. He began to panic.  
  
"Hermione, you don't want to kill me! Dumbledore's got important news for you! If you kill me, you'll be off to Azkaban and you'll never know what the news was all about!" As she came closer he shut his eyes tightly, preparing for the pain his wife was about to inflict on him.  
  
Nothing happened. He opened one eye slightly to ascertain Hermione's location. She had stopped about a foot short of where he stood, stuck to the ground.  
  
"I suppose you're right. But if you EVER use a silencing charm on me again, I swear to Merlin, Ronald Weasley..."  
  
"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll only use a charm to make your voice louder from now on. It sounds like silver bells, honest." Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Now could someone admit to hexing me here, and get rid of whatever you did to me?  
  
The twins giggled and sprinted out of the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley sighed. She tried a few spells and as none worked she cried out, "Fred! George! You get back here and fix this! You are much too old for this nonsense!" And she went off in search of her mischief-loving twin sons.  
  
Ron looked hopefully at Hermione. "You know how to get rid of this, don't you sweetheart?"  
  
Hermione smiled sweetly from the seat she had taken at the table. "Of course I do. But you don't think you're getting off that easily, do you?"  
  
Ron groaned. "You're just as evil as Fred and George. Remember those things we said four years ago? Vows I believe they're called?"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Oh please, Ron. You lost that card the minute you cast the Silencing Charm. I think I'll leave you to stew for a bit. And just for good measure..." She whipped out her wand and silenced Ron. "Now you know how it feels." She smiled evilly at him and turned back to Dumbledore who had sat calmly at the table, enjoying the festivities.  
  
"Can I get you anything? A cup of tea perhaps?" Ginny stood and advanced on the tea kettle.  
  
"That would be lovely, thank you. Merlin, this boy's gotten big!" Dumbledore picked Aidan up and sat him on his lap. Aidan giggled and ran his fingers through Dumbledore's beard. "Would you like a candy, Aidan?"  
  
"No," Aidan said clearly.  
  
"Don't listen to that, he's just in that horrible two-year-old 'no' stage. He probably would love a candy," Ginny told Dumbledore as she set his tea in front of him.  
  
"Ahhhh." Dumbledore fished a candy out of his pocket and gave it to Aidan, who greedily tore the packaging off of the candy.  
  
"What do you say Aidan?" Ginny ruffled her son's hair.  
  
"Fank oo," Aidan enunciated as he hopped off of Dumbledore's lap and ran into the other room.  
  
"He'll be at Hogwarts before you know it," Dumbledore smiled at Ginny. "How are you doing?"  
  
Ginny smiled brightly. "Good. Really. He loves it here and we're really very happy."  
  
Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "Good. Now, Ms. Granger don't pop a blood vessel. I'll explain why I am here once your family has reconvened as it concerns you all."  
  
Hermione did not bother to hide her shock at this. However, her curiosity did compel her to free Ron from his magical entrapments. After she had, Ron leaned down to where she sat and tried to give a small kiss of gratitude, but she merely waved him off and told him to tell his mother he was free, so she could stop chasing the twins.  
  
Arthur Weasley leaned over to Dumbledore. "Is this about what was discussed last month at our last meeting?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled contentedly. "Precisely."  
  
Fred, George, Ron and Mrs. Weasley re-entered the kitchen, all looking a little flushed. "What's this all about? Do you need a cup of tea, Dumbledore?" Mrs. Weasley attempted to retain her Sunday afternoon matriarchal glow.  
  
"No thank you, Molly. Ginny made sure I did not go without." Molly smiled indulgently at Ginny. "Well, anyway, I should tell you why I am here since I must be leaving soon. No use beating around the bush, as it were, I feel obliged to tell you all that Harry Potter has returned to Britain."  
  
There was a collective gasp around the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley's face has turned white. Angelina had instinctively rubbed her belly as if trying to transfer this information to her unborn children, while the usually identical goofy grins on the twins' faces were wiped clean. Mr. Weasley had no reaction, and it was clear he had known this would be happening soon. Hermione was fighting back tears and Ron's eyes widened. Ginny's face was an invisible mask.  
  
Mrs. Weasley began to cry. "Is he alright?"  
  
Dumbledore's smile faded a bit at this question. "He is alive," he said quietly.  
  
"But what?" Hermione prodded him into saying more.  
  
"There is not much I can say, I am sorry. As you are the only family he has in the world, I knew I had to mention it to you all. Before you ask Ron, no I cannot tell you where he is. And no, Molly, he has no intentions to see anyone. He will be here for at least a month, and I hope to turn him around a bit before then."  
  
"Wait. So he's here for a month, won't see any of us, and then just going to leave?!" Hermione cried out, letting her tears roll down her face.  
  
Ron grabbed her hand. "Of course that's not it Hermione. There's got to be more. There's got to be more," he directed this last sentence in a threatening tone, and glared at Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore shook his slightly. "He's alive. We know where he is. He has agreed to stay for at least one month, at my request."  
  
Ginny sat as still as stone. Everyone else in the kitchen had begun to go back to eating, or at least had stopped looking so shocked. However, Ginny just sat as still as a rock in her seat.  
  
Dumbledore continued answering everyone's questions while Ginny sat still, listening. It did not sound as though Harry was doing very well.  
  
Finally, Dumbledore pushed his seat back and excused himself. The Weasley kitchen was the most silent it had been since all the children had been in Hogwarts. Ginny stood.  
  
"I think it's time for Aidan's nap." Ginny found Aidan on the floor of the living room playing with a Weasley Wizarding Wheezes toy wand. He was yawning and she did not have much of a problem coaxing him into his room for his nap.  
  
Once he fell asleep, Ginny leaned against the railing of his crib watching him sleep. As she watched his chest rise and fall she thought about what Dumbledore had just told them.  
  
_Harry's back_. Ginny found she could not help but feel a little bit resentful. Why had he come back now, when things were finally good? Where was he through all the aftermath?  
  
Between the sleeping child who lie in front of her and the return of Harry, Ginny could not help but think of her late husband. If Harry had stayed would he be alive? If he had stayed would she have even gotten married in the first place? If he had stayed would her child have green eyes instead of warm brown ones?  
  
Ginny shook her head of its thoughts. They were no good thinking them now, seven years later. All she knew is that she had no desire to see Harry Potter again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This story is going really fast. I don't think any of the chapters have compared mechanically to the first though. I have found some major issues with my style on Chapters 2 and 3, I'm going to try to revise them and hopefully y'all will take a look back at them once I've done that. I've got some free time at the moment though, so I've been pounding out the chapters. After tomorrow my posting is definitely going to slow down until next week. Next week I have almost nothing to do, so it'll just be three days without.

**calmhisteria**: Have no fear, this story is well plotted. It's just moving along slow here at the beginning so I can set the stage for some major revelations, two of which will be in the next chapter which I'm hoping to have ready for posting tomorrow evening.


End file.
